Lightning Strikes Twice
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: The next installment of the Pathway to Armaegedon series.


Lightning Strikes Twice   
Chapter One

Tentomon narrating: that was sure something that I won't forget. Magusmon used a black disk to transform himself into the monster, Lost Number. He couldn't believe are strength and decided to blow away the entire place. What a sore loser.   
"We're," Tai blinked. "Alive?"   
"I guess that your awake means that you are," an old voice greeted. "Although I must say that I'm surprised; seeing as hard as you got hit."   
"Your not going to get rid of us that easily," a familiar voice came.   
"Izzy!" Tai identified. "I guess I can't be dead if your here!"   
"Your not the only one who's surprised," Sora walked in. "I was almost sure that was it when Magusmon tried to level the entire building.   
"Sora!" Tai got up. "Alright! Is everyone here?"   
"That's right, Tai," Sora smiled. "You took the hit hardest and were uncononciese for two days."   
"Two days!" Tai exclaimed. "What happened in those two days."   
"It's been pretty quite," Genai answered. "Magusmon's gone now and it seems that Apocalypsemon is backing off."   
"But that doesn't mean that we can relax," Matt said. "Apocalypsemon is still strong. We haven't even seen everything that he can do yet."   


* * *

  
"Your saying that Magusmon is dead?" Apocalypsemon looked back.   
"Y-yes," Sengirmon stammered. "Magusmon is dead and Lost Number has been destroyed. There's no sign of the Disk of Darkness."   
Then Apocalypsmon did something that Sengirmon hadn't expected: he laughed. "It seems that we've found a worthy opponent after all."   
"Master?"   
"Magusmon wasn't anything but a pawn," Apocalypsmon grinned. "One that I was using only to test out those disks with. I don't care that he's dead now. He was a good servant but now he used up his purpose."   


* * *

  
"Magusmon's dead," Izzy recapped. "Apocalypsemon seems to have backed off, we have our new digivolving abilities, and the mystery of his prophecy is now clear."   
"The disk that Magusmon used was also destroyed," Joe added. "That would seem to mean that Lost Number wouldn't return, either."   
"That marks off two more digimon," Genai crossed off the names 'Lost Number'and 'Magusmon' off the overhead. "Unfortunately, those were only two. There are still many left."   
"Which means that we can't take it easy," Matt said. "We can't assume that Apocalypsemon and the others are just going to give up now."   
"We need to keep up the pressure!" Tai exclaimed. "Matt's right! We can't just take it easy now that two Knights are gone."   
"It's a good thing that you decided that so soon," Genai looked at the screen. "Something strange is going on at Namo town, you should probably check it out."   


* * *

  
"They're late," Shadowmon noted. "I thought the Digidestined would be here by now."   
"People say that good things happen to those who wait," Nightmaremon said. "They'll be here soon."   
"The Digidestined cometh," Holocaustmon ran up. "They should be here in a few minutes."   
Holocaustmon was right with his report. "What are you Knights up to?" Tai demanded.   
"I must say that I'm impressed," Nightmaremon stepped forward. "You even managed to defeat Magusmon and Lost Number; it's almost a shame your fight will end here."   
"I think you've got it all mixed up," Tai grinned. "It's you who are through."   
"Arrogance is a terrible sin," Nightmaremon charged. "Let's just see how strong you are!"   
"Not a problem!" Tai digivolved and rushed foward to meet his opponent.   
And so the fight began between Nightmaremon and Tai. Tai was doing rather well in his new armor, but Nightmaremon was keeping up; blow for blow.   
"How appropriate that the Digiwarrior of Courage would fight the monster of nightmares," the digimon grinned. "I didn't excpect you to be this strong; so I've prepared a little suprise for you. Nightmaremon digivolve to Final Nightmaremon!"   
The fight began a new. Nightmaremon's energy boost; however, prooved sufficient for the battle and he was winning. "You really have no idea what a true Knight of the Apocalypse is. You should've known that there was no way to defeat us."   
"What does that mean?"   
"Magusmon wasn't anything but a puppet. He was only around to summon Lost Number here. He didn't even deserve the title of Knight of the Apocalypse. He was a disgrace to Apocalypsemon. Now, allow me to show you what a real Knight can do. Nightmare's Eye!"   
The attack looked a lot like Digitanemon's Nightmare Syndrome but it's effect was a lot more devestating. "Game over. You lose."   
"Mind Bombs!"   
"Wha?" Final Nightmaremon jumped away to just dodge a white bomb attack. "Who did that?"   
"I watched your fight with the humans," a digimon jumped down. He was covered completely in a black cloak; the clothing making his identity impossible to diverge. "I must say that I'm unimpressed. They should've been little match for you, but I suppose that with an incompotent weakling like you in charge; I can't excpect much."   
"How dare you?" Final Nightmaremon yelled before regaining his composure. "I guess that I'll have some fun after all. I'm going to enjoy destroying you."   
"A pity that you'll never have that pleasure," the digimon said calmly. "I'm rather tired of watching you fight pitiful fighters; so I'll be your opponent for this round. Unless of coarse, your afraid that I'll defeat you so utterly."   
"Why you!" Final Nightmaremon prepared a huge globe of black energy in the palm of his hand. "Nightmare Bomb!"   
The digimon didn't make any move at all. The bomb hit him square on. "Just as I excpected," he said. "I do so hope that wasn't your best shot."   
"How dare you make fun of us?" Final Nightmaremon demanded. "We're all elite members of the Knights of the Apocalypse. The new leaders of this entire world. We'll utterly annihalate you, when we're done there won't be enough of you remaining to filll a teaspoon?"   
"Are you done?"   
That was it. Final Nightmaremon was ticked off and rather tired of taking this digimon's mouth. "I'm tired of listening to you!" he flew. "So I'll rip your toungue out!"   
The other digimon just calmly stood there and blocked the rather poorly planned assualt. He simply punted the other up into the air.   
"First mistake," the digimon phased in right above Final Nightmaremon. "Getting emotional!" He said as he slammed his opponent to the ground.   
Screeming curses, Final Nightmaremon flew up. The two clashed as punches and kicks flashed between the two at high speeds. "Your very strong," Final Nightmaremon flew back. "We could use someone like you with us."   
"Lying to get out of a losing fight," the other scolded. "For shame. I really excpected better from you."   
"I'm really getting tired of hearing you taunting us," Final Nightmaremon said. "So I'm going to make sure that you never speak again!"   
And so the fight continued between the two. Kick, punch, block, punch, block, dodge, kick, dodge, punch, duck, energy blast, sheild. "You always were an arrogant fool, Nightmaremon," the digimon said. "I'm afraid that fools like you don't belong in this world anymore."   
"Shut up!" His opponent howled before charging again.   
"First mistake," the other digimon said before planting his fist right into the charging Final Nightmaremon's chest. "And I'll make it your last."   
"Now listen," Final Nightmaremon gasped. "I was telling the truth when I told you that I would make you a Knight. I'll talk to Apocalypsmon. We'll make you a king."   
There was a slight pause. "I don't work with scum," those were the last words Final Nightmaremon heard before his opponent blasted a hole through his chest and sent him flying over the horizen. "How rude. He just left without saying goodbye." 


End file.
